Ann Electel (anime)
is a character in Rockman.EXE Beast+. She is the estranged wife of Count Elec, of whom Jack ran from after he learned she was a massive money spender, spending his fortune like flowing water. She has a particular talent in controlling and manipulating electricity, a trait that made Count Elec fall in love with her. She is the sister-in-law of Gauss Magnets, the daughter-in-law of Tesla Electel, and the aunt of Tesla Magnets. Personality Ann is brash, selfish, and hotheaded, and although she loves Jack and considers herself a member of the family, she is not above using Jack for his money so that she can personally indulge on her own overblown luxuries. History Sometime before the start of the series and prior to Count Elec joining the WWW, Jack met Ann at a party when she zapped another party-goer, having a natural ability to discharge electricity, and immediately fell in love with her. Although her parents had arranged a husband for her, Elec crashed the wedding and stole her away, promising to make her happy and offering her a massive diamond ring. In present time, Ann searches for Count Elec, having run out of money, and arrives off-screen at MaHa Niban in Jyawaii looking for him. Hinoken, figuring Ann would not make an effort to come look for him, tells Ann where Jack was, much to his distress. Jack tries to leave MaHa Ichiban quickly, having learned that Ann was arriving, but before he could walk out the door, Ann enters. When Jack tells her he has no money, she electrocutes him a few times and angrily reminds him of how they met, and how he vowed to give her a stress free life, saying he showed her he can be a great evil-doer as a member of the WWW before telling him she has lost her patience. Jack snaps back and states she lives on overindulgence, spending his money as fast as he made it, and she snaps that no one could be satisfied with the amount he made. He argues he planned to retire with that money, and she spent it on things such as a “seven year trip to travel the world seven and a half times”, and she tells him because of him, she could only make it three times before zapping him again. She confiscates ElecMan.EXE, knowing he handles the Electel’s estate, and tells Count Elec he threw away his honor and name. She begins to leave, and Dekao Oyama and Dingo ask that she returns ElecMan (humorously stating to disregard Count Elec). She challenges them to a NetBattle for his custody, and ElecMan, under Ann’s operation, fights GutsMan.EXE and TomahawkMan.EXE at full power, instantly defeating the two. Netto Hikari arrives, having been called by Dekao, and he and Rockman.EXE challenge ElecMan. Rockman utilizes Tomahawk Beast to take him on, and Ann orders him to keep fighting, though ElecMan is forced to log out. Jack’s guitar, a family heirloom, bursts due to the amount of electricity flying around the room, and a paper containing a floor plan of the Electel’s mansion is among the rubble. Ann asks why a floor plan of Count Elec’s mansion would be inside his guitar, and ElecMan states that it must be highlighting where the hidden inheritance of the Electel’s fortune is. They all then taken a plane too Kingland. They arrive at the Electel Estate, and Dekao mentions it looks like a haunted house, which Ann states is all the more reason to investigate it. Inside, Ann looks at that blueprint and says a hidden passage should be around the fireplace before looking at a picture of Jack, Gauss, and Mama Elec. Count Elec tries to grab it from her hands, and she drops it. Jack finds the hidden passage by placing the picture in an indent in the wall, and she stands un-phased by a surge of electricity caused by Dingo trying to cut through a wall with his tomahawk while the others are fried. TomahawkMan manages to activate the platform they were on by being crushed after being plugged in, and they arrive in a room with the Elecetel’s “Elekiter”, the world’s first generator. Gauss arrives and greets his brother and sister-in-law, and Ann walks away unamused as Jack and Gauss argue, stating there must be more hints about the inheritance in the machine. She forces Dekao to plug GutsMan in, and he too is smushed, activating the Elekiter and opening a pathway. Ann pushes Dingo and Netto out of the way as she, Jack, and Gauss run ahead to get to the next room first, and the three fall down a hole. They end up in a pit where Gauss is caught in an electric net, opening a pathway that Ann and Jack go down, and she, Jack, and Netto arrive in the last room, the others having been caught by traps. Ann watches ElecMan and Rockman fight the Thunder Dragon controlling the traps and aids them by generating electricity in the real world, powering up ElecMan and Elec Beast Rockman. A 3D projection of Mama Elec reveals herself, and shocks Count Elec as a pedestal with a large diamond reveals itself. Despite an accompanying letter giving the diamond to Jack, Ann takes it to fund her around-the-world trips, laughing gleefully. List of Appearances ''Beast+'' *Ep. 11 - The Electel Family Situation (Debut) *Ep. 12 - Electric-Shock Exploration Party! (Last appearance) Trivia *Ann is portrayed wildly different in the anime compared to her video game counterpart. Whereas in the games she is a refined older woman, in the anime she is portrayed as young and hot-headed, and is even proud of Count Elec’s time as a WWW member, rather than trying to get him back on track in life. She is shown to be a greedy money spender who enjoys very expensive luxuries, rather than restoring power to the cyberworld like in the games, and confiscates ElecMan to get info on where the Electel Estates’s inheritance is, rather than using him to restore the Zap family name. **Ann and Count Zap are the only characters who undergo an age change from their video game to their anime appearances, though the character who underwent the largest physical change is Tory Froid. See also *Ann Zap - Her video game counterpart who operators ElecMan.EXE after Count Zap. Category:Females Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Minor Characters in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime